


Storytellers' Notes

by ichigonohime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Some characters are named after fairy tales authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigonohime/pseuds/ichigonohime
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what does it feels like to be in the world of the story you created on your own? To interact, to talk, and to share experiences with the characters that you created for your story?Come now, dear readers.Let the boy with the beautiful purple eyes take you with him, on this tale and adventure he will go through.





	1. Prologue

ㅤ

_The night has arrived, shown by the sign of the moon that has appeared, replacing the ever so bright sun that fills the day with light, erasing every bit of darkness during the day._

_But now, darkness has return, taking over once more, but the light hasn't fully vanished from the surface of this world, being emitted ever so gently from the moon._

_As the moonlight gently entered a room through a window, a figure sat near the window, bathed in the pure light of the moon, with a book on his hand as he sat there._

_With a smile as sweet as honey, his hand flipped the book open, and with a voice as soft as a feather, as gentle as the light of the moon coming inside of the room, he spoke._

**"Listen well, my dear child. This is a story of a boy, his creations, the world he created on a piece of paper, and the adventure that he will never forget."**


	2. An ordinary life. ...Or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, grab the hand of the boy with the beautiful purple eyes, dear readers.
> 
> Starting now, he shall leads you through the nonsensical world that he has bring into existence on a piece of paper.

ㅤ Pair of purple eyes occassionally glanced at the clock on the back of the room, before glancing back at the teacher speaking in front of the class. Hand moving, writing, but not writing what the teacher is saying, but writing something which is entirely different. Was it even a bad thing?

ㅤ Not that the boy with the purple eyes (he has such beautiful eyes, seeing that purple eyes are rare to be found in anyone, don't you think so?), the owner of the said hand, shows any interest in what the teacher is saying, anyway. And not when there's so many ideas that need to be poured from his head onto the paper.

ㅤ After what seems to be forever (it was only fourty minutes in reality but to him it seems like forever), the bell that signs the end of the lesson finally rings and after the teacher has left the room, was when the lad, possessing the name of Lewis Perrault, let out a loud sigh, loud enough for those near him to hear.

ㅤ "Bloody hell!", he cries out, "That lesson was much more horrible and boring than usual! How come anyone can enjoys that?"

ㅤ "You're one to talk, Perrault," a girl near him said, "You barely pays attention to the lessons that other people find interesting and yet, you gave full attention to the lessons that other people finds boring. What's with that?"

ㅤ At her words, Lewis cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger, as if considering what she just said. "True, but, it's because I have a much more different and refined taste than the rest of you, most likely." said Lewis, purple eyes twinkling in mischief, that even stars could tell that he has said so in purpose.

ㅤ Before she could respond, Lewis quickly scurries out of the class, carrying with him two books, a storybook and a notebook to be exact in one hand, and his bag on the other, walking down the corridor in a rather fast pace, until one lady decided it will be nice to have a little chat with him before he leave the school.

ㅤ "Well, hello there, Perrault," the lady said, glancing at the books on his hand, before glancing back at the lad, "Going to the orphanage again?" she asked.

ㅤ "Good day, Mrs. Bancroft," replied Lewis, bowing his head as a sign of courtesy, before lifting it up again, a smile gracing his features. "Yes, the children are really eager to know the continuation of my story. The last time I went there, they were really excited to know what will happened next in the book."

ㅤ "Well, isn't that wonderful. Those children are blessed to be visited by a magnificent young author such as yourself!" Mrs. Bancroft smiled. Lewis could only make a sheepish smile at her remarks, before he decided to respond to that statement, "I am flattered, Mrs. Bancroft. But I do believe that I am not as magnificent as you say I am."

ㅤ "Nonsense, Perrault! If you're not that magnificent, there's no way I will hear people saying your name at least several times everyday. Even my children keep on talking about you and your story" she cries out, before making a gesture with her right hand, "Run along now. You wouldn't want to keep those children waiting for you, right?"

ㅤ Lewis gave a nod at her words. True, he did not want to keep the orphans waiting, especially when they are waiting to know the continuation of his story. "You are right, I can't keep them waiting ahy longer. Well, then, Mrs. Bancroft. If you excuse me," said Lewis as he bowed his head once more, and walked passed Mrs. Bancroft toward the entrance of the school, and once he's on the street, make a turn to the left, continues on walking.

ㅤ After twenty minutes of walking, Lewis finally arrived at a big building, the orphanage he was talking about earlier with Mrs. Bancroft. Walking up the door, being the polite gentleman that he is (he always carry himself as a courteous young man toward those who he met, eventhough in actually he is more than capable of being a chaotic person who can cause other people's headaches), Lewis knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. After few minutes of waiting, a woman in her fourties open the door, a wide smile on her face. "Good day, Mrs. Remington," Lewis greeted with a smile on his face.

ㅤ "My dear Lewis, welcome!" said the lady as she opens the door for him, letting the lad inside the building, "The children has been waiting for you."

ㅤ "Lewis!", and right after she said that, crowd of children appeared, surrounding Lewis as they all looked up at him with big smiles on their faces. And so, a soft laughter left Lewis' lips, knowing well what these youths demanded from him and they know very well that he will granted it for them.

ㅤ "Alright, let's go to the other room and I will continue on with the story." said Lewis as the children cheered, grabbing his hands and pulling him with them toward the said other room, no longer wanting to wait to know the continuation of the lad's story.

And that's how the boy with beautiful purple eyes always spend his time. Not only after school, but also during the weekdays, or whenever he has the time. Whenever he tells the story, he will always pays attrention to the children's faces, adoring each and every reactions that they gave to his story. And whenever he saw those reactions, Lewis couldn't help but to feel a lingering sense of nostalgia, as if he has done the same thing as those children, in those days, far in the past, that he no longer can recall.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"I'm grateful that you always spare your time to come here, Lewis," Mrs. Remington said as Lewis put his books inside of his bag, "Your popularity as a rising author aside, the children really enjoys your presence here. Especially, they enjoys the story time that you have been giving eversince you decided to come here." she said. "It's not a problem, Mrs. Remington," said Lewis as he straightens his figure and turns his head so that he could look at the lady properly, "Besides, writing stories and telling them are my fortes. It would be a waste if I don't use it properly, no?"

Upon his words, Mrs. Remington let out a soft laughter, "Well, you have a point there. It will be a complete waste if you didn't put what you are good at into a good use," said the lady, as she glanced at the clock. "Oh dear, look at the time! Shouldn't you be going home by now?" she asked. Lewis went quiet the moment her question reached his ears, his gaze shifted to another direction. Though, this only last for a brief moment, before he returns his gaze toward Mrs. Remington, and put a smile on his face.

"Oh my, you're right! It probably has become dark outside. I really should get going," he said, closing his bag before picking it up, "Well then, if you excuse me, Mrs. Remington, I will take my leave." said Lewis, earning a nod from the lady. "Alright. Be careful on the way, dear," said Mrs. Remington, which Lewis reply with a nod, before he heads towards the entrance door of the orphanage.

ㅤ And just like what he has predicted, by the moment he comes out of the orphanage, the sky has began to turn dark and it is only then that Lewis realized how long he has spend his time there. Thanks to the Lord that his house is not that far from the orphanage and so he began running as fast as his legs could take him, and it took him fifteen minutes to arrive at the house, slowly and quietly, opening the door and entering the house.

ㅤ The moment he enters the house, the first thing that he heard was shoutings between two people from the living room, the voices of a man and a woman, filled with anger and contempt. "There they go again," Lewis uttered under his breath, as he remained standing by the door from the second he came inside the house, "Always like that. There's no point in stopping them.", and with that said, Lewis quietly went upstairs and head toward his room, closing the door quietly as he enters it.

Yes, if you can't tell, despite of the fact that he has such a carefree attitude, Lewis never has a harmonious family. His parents fight most of the time and they barely pay any attention to him from the moment he was only a young child (basically, since he was only five years old, which means this has been going on for 12 years). And that is as far as his memories go. All he could remember clearly is only the memories of when the neglect has started, all the pain that he received from the people whom he suppose to call 'parents' whenever they took it out on him, and before the memories of the time it started, all of his memories are blurry, especially ones with three people in it, all surrounding him with warm smiles on their faces, people that no matter how hard he tries, he can't remember in the slightest.

ㅤ And that treatment from his parents is the exact reason that often make him hesitates to return to this house and prefers to stay outside for a long period of time. Not that those two will care if Lewis is not at home. They didn't care about him back then, so why should they care now? He could go and run away right now and those two will still nit care. That's the kind of people his parents are.

ㅤ Placing the storybook on his desk, Lewis sat on the chair, gaze staring at the ceiling of his room. The shoutings are still audible and Lewis is getting tired of listening to it. And so, he places his hand on the cover of the book and closed his eyes, saying several sentences.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ **ㅤ ❛ In the between of the two worlds**  
**ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ A fictional world, as nonsensical as it might be,**  
**ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ and a real world, as factual as it is,**  
**ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ comes forward, the world of nonsense.**  
**ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ Turns reality into fiction,**  
**ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ and fiction into reality. ❜**

ㅤ As few minutes has passed, Lewis opens his eyes again, finding himself no longer sitting in his room, but on the middle of a grassfield. Standing up, both of his now gloved hands moved, patting dirt and grass off of his pants as he stood straight, observing. "I do wonder," he said aloud, "How come everytime I comes here, I always ends up in the meadow?". But now is not the time to question such thing, as he began walking toward a direction.

ㅤ Two birds flew over toward him, circling around him as they chirped out, "Welcome, welcome, Lewis! Welcome to Märchenland, our creator!"

ㅤ Yes, their creator, they said. After all, this place Märchenland, as a fictional world, created by Lewis as the settings of his book, which he can enter as he will whenever he said those sentences that he said earlier in his room before he arrived here. And this is the place where he goes too everyday, everytime he has return home, after he discovers that he has the ability to travel between this fictional world and the real world.

ㅤ With this kind of activities everyday, can one even say that he has an ordinary life, just like other people, and especially people around his age? If you were to ask Lewis himself about it, then he will tell you that no, it does not make him has an ordinary life. After all, no one with ordinary life can go to the world of the story that they wrote like him.

ㅤ "You two always said that whenever I came here," Lewis said, letting the two bird landed on his arm and stares at him intently. His other hand moved, stroking one of the birds' head with his index finger as he also keep his gaze on the two birds, "Anyway, has the tea party started?"

ㅤ As soon as he asked the question, as soon as one of the bird answered his question, "The party! Has started! Lewis is late!", and soon the other bird also chirped out an answer for his question, "That person is waiting for Lewis! For Lewis to join the tea party! He said he won't drink or eat anything until the creator has join today's tea party!", and so the second bird chirped. And the respond he received for the question caused Lewis to sigh, and nearly rolled his golden-blue eyes at the answer that he actually has expected.

ㅤ "Good grief, all he know right know is how to hold a tea party!" said Lewis, mostly to himself, but he still says so loud enough that the two talking birds, who decided to get off of his arm, can hear what the lad just says, which seems like a complain, "But the fault also lies with me. I was the one who created him like that." he continues.

ㅤ Brushing his hair with his fingers in an attempt to fix it just in case he somehow messed it up when he was teleported to the world of his story, Lewis then continue on walking down toward the direction he was heading earlier before the two bird stops him.

ㅤ "Well, then. Let's go to that tea party before he got too mad at me."


	3. At the Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the tea party, dearest visitors!
> 
> Come closer, take a seat, and enjoy yourself with the tea and whatever has been served on the table. Talk to the other guests, get to know them more. Don't worry, they meant no harm...
> 
> ...Unless you meant harm toward the boy with the beautiful purple eyes, that is.

ㅤ "There's alot of people in this story's world that I have created and yet he doesn't want to drink or eat at the tea party he hosted himself if I didn't join him? He has no sense of company! There's reasons why I created many characters for this story and one of them is so that they can accompany him in his tea parties if I couldn't come here!"

ㅤ And so the lad said, more like complained, as he continues walking down the path, out of the meadow he was at earlier, and now surrounded by trees, and by that, lots and lots of trees.

ㅤ "And yet you decided to attend his tea parties everytime you came here, Lewis," a voice said and above him, a creature resembling a wolf, but wih the wings of eagle floated, it's golden eyes gazing sharply at the boy, who has stopped on his track, and gazing up at the creature he has gave life to.

ㅤ "Well it can't be helped, can't it?" ask Lewis, "I know how he will act if I didn't come to his tea parties when he knows that I've come here. So as his creator I have to do something about it, Lambert," he continues, addressing the said creature by the name that he has bestowed upon it the moment he added it into his story as a character that the protagonist of the story will meet during the journey. Lambert snorted and flew down, until it is finally on the ground by Lewis' side.

ㅤ Glancing up at him, it spoke, "And yet the creator himself forgot what kind of things lurked between the trees on the path toward his place? Ridiculous! Fear not, for I shall guard thou through these paths!", and those words nearly caused Lewis to roll his eyes, out of amusement at the word that the fictional said towards the lad, "And you, who supposedly attacked the protagonist of this story, decided to guard me? Now that's a little out of character, don't you think so, Lambert?"

ㅤ "Nonsense! For beings who was given free will and awareness that we are characters brought to life by thou who have created us and this world, it is fine to act differently!" it cries out, letting out a howl which caused Lewis to cover his ears the moment he hears it. If you wonder why, Lambert has such a loud howl that Lewis could've swore could turn anyone deaf when they hear the howl.

ㅤ "Goodness! Fine, fine, I get it. Now keep it down!" he says and only once Lambert stops howling he finally moved his hands from his ears. Innerly, the boy noted that if he'll make a sequel for this story, he should write it that Lambert's howl is not as noisy as in the first one, which he has regretted since the first time he came to this world.

ㅤ "Well, then. Let us go to his place," said Lewis as he began marched forward, with Lambert closely following after his creator.

ㅤ After quite awhile, noises could be heard from a short distance as the boy continues to marched forward toward the direction of the noises and soon enough, his vision is greeted by a long table with many chairs.

ㅤ "Good day, dear creator!" a black rabbit called out to him, hopping over toward the boy, "It's a pleasant thing to have you joined us again today!" it says. The moment it saw Lambert by Lewis' side, the black rabbit eyes narrowed, showing pure dislike toward the creature, "And why oh why, are /you/ by his side, you savage creature?" it asked.

Lambert snorted, slightly rising it's head in a prideful manner, "Is that jealousy I smell? Are you jealous that I was the one who escorted Lewis here and not you?" it asked. "I'm not!" the black rabbit raised it's voice, now glaring at the wolf-like creature with clear contempt in it's eyes, "Knowing what you did toward that curious boy during the first time time he made his way to this tea party, it is completely reasonable for me to suspect that you probably meant to harm our dear creator too!" it stated.

"Me, harming Lewis? Now, now. As you can see, there's no scratch on him and he lose neither of those beautiful purple eyes. If I didn't protect him during his way here, he would've lose a limb or one of those beautiful eyes. Now begone from my sight, foolish rabbit." Lambert said, and immediately, the black rabbit cries out a respond, "Have you been thinking about the worst things that could happen to our Lewis whenever he comes here, you savage thing?!"

"Lambert, that's enough. Stop trying to pick a fight with Snow everytime the two of you met." finally, Lewis spoke. The creature only snorted at his words, before walking off somewhere else, completely losing interest in continuing it's argument with the black rabbit. Heaving a soft sigh, Lewis turns his gaze toward the other creature and let a smile appeared on his face as he gave a nod toward the black rabbit as a simple gesture of courtesy from the one who has created this place and those who are present here. "Good day, Snow," he says, "Well, if I didn't come, that person will refuse to drink or eat anything again, or so two little birds told me the moment I arrived here again."

ㅤ "Why, you're quite right, Lewis," Snow said, brushing it's whiskers with it's left paw, "He has refused to drink ot eat anything again sice earlier because you haven't arrived and we ran out of idea on how to get him to drink or eat anything, so we decided to sent those two little birds to convey that message to you when you has finally arrived," it says.

ㅤ "I figures that might be the case," Lewis said, sighing, "Since the time I come here, and since all of you gained free will and awareness that you are all nothing but fictional characters that I created for my novel, he has been acting difficult whenever I didn't come to his tea parties." he said as he moves his gaze, observing those who are present in the place.

ㅤ Several creatures has sat in the chairs presented, all faces Lewis is familiar with, including a boy possessing white hair with his bangs neatly swept to the left, dressed in an attire that one can say befitting that of a noble. His eyes are closed, almost as if the boy is in slumber, unbothered by all the noises around him, and Lewis decided to take it into his own hands to make the boy opens his eyes.

ㅤ "Good day, Isaac," Lewis greeted and within seconds, the boy's eyes are open, revealing pair of gentle-looking, beautiful green eyes that could mesmerized anyone who looks at them long enough, and a smile appeared on his features once his gaze landed on the owner of the beautiful purple eyes. "Good day, Lewis," he said, standing up from his chair and heads toward the boy, "I'm glad you could join me, my dear."

Isaac. One of the characters in his novels who have a much more humanoid appearance eventhough he himself. A noble who isolates himself deep in the forest, far away from people and civilization, and an ally to the protagonist of this story. Even though he isolates himself deep in the forest, Isaac still holds a significant amount of power in Märchenland and his name is known throughout the place. Being the one who created him, Lewis know that fact more than anyone.

ㅤ "I always join you everytime, and I can't see why are you so grateful about it," said Lewis. Isaac let out a laughter, a soft one that is (you see, Lewis has wrote Isaac as a gentle and soft-spoken yet somewhat eccentric young man to fit his appearance), at the statement, placing a hand on his creator's shoulder. Despite the smile on his face, Isaac's gaze become somewhat sorrowful, as he gazed right into Lewis' purple ones.

ㅤ Even someone as eccentric as Isaac, given that he has awareness regarding the real world and that they are all simply fictional characters but with free will, drops his eccentric traits down and let his gentle, caring side took him over whenever it has come about his creator. Possessing awareness about the real world means that he is also aware about what Lewis has to go through there. And never once did he likes what the boy with the beautiful purple eyes has to go through in the real world; something that made him questions why did Lewis always insisted on returning to that place instead of staying here.

ㅤ "They are fighting again in that world, are they not?" asked Isaac, and at that moment, Lewis can feel his body tensing the moment that question, asked in a very gentle tone, arrived upon his ears.

ㅤ His gaze shifted somewhere else, so that his peripheral will not be greeted by the sight of Isaac, who seemingly still waiting for the boy to answer his question.

ㅤ "The stars know very well that you already know the answer, Isaac," said Lewis, giving his creation an indirect answer. Isaac's gaze took a turn of becoming more sorrowful than before, knowing very well what Lewis meant by those words.

He, after all, is somewhat connected to him, and know how Lewis must have felt regarding the topic. And yet, he will not let his creator be down, not today, at least!

ㅤ And so, he squeeze the purple-eyed boy's shoulder, in an attempt to both comfort the boy and regained back his composure, casually forming a smile on his features, "Well, the atmosphere of this party is sure gloomy, isn't it? Take a seat, my dear, enjoy the party and forget all of your worries!" Isaac cries out in a rather dramatical manner, before dragging Lewis along with him.

ㅤ The boy nearly rolled his eyes again the moment the white-haired one's eccentric side has resurfaced once again but alas, he decides to follow after him anyway, and take a seat on one of the chair near Isaac's, after the white-haired one return to his own seat. Green eyes observed the guests of his tea party who are currently chatting away, drinking from their cup and eating whatever has been served on the table. Realizing something, he cries out, once again in a dramatical manner.

ㅤ "We are missing one guest!", and his cries caused the other guests to look at him.

ㅤ "One guest? Who?" A white owl asked, earning the other's attentions before they return their gaze to Isaac.

ㅤ "Who, the curious boy, of course!" said Isaac, almost as if it's obvious to others, "He's still not here!"

ㅤ As he took a sip of the tea in his cup, Lewis observed his surrounding and realized he hasn't see one familiar face; the protagonist of this story. Usually, whenever he comes here, that boy will have been here already, greeting him cheerfully and often chaotically, much to his chagrin (ironic, considering that Lewis can be a chaotic person when he feels like it).

"Curioser and curioser," Lewis uttered, before moving his gaze toward Isaac's direction, "Shall I go look for him?"

ㅤ Within seconds, Isaac already shook his head as a rejection for Lewis' offers. "No, no, my dear!" he says, "I cannot have our creator to wander off looking for the protagonist around this place with the things that lurked around here, especially by himself!"

ㅤ "And once again, he forgot there's reasons why I created all of these characters," Lewis uttered under his breath, nearly facepalming at what Isaac just said but decidedly stop himself from doing so, and instead, took another sip of the tea in his cup, while he keeps his gaze on the white-haired noble.

ㅤ Finally, seeing how it has took a turn for the messy, Lambert moved from where it has been sitting and let out a loud howl. Instinctively, those who were presents, including Lewis and Isaac, covered their ears the moment they heard it. "Again, it's howl is way too loud and the fault lies with me," said Lewis as he finally moved his hand away from his ears after Lambert finally stop howling. "There's no need for us to look for the curious boy!" Lambert exclaimed, flapping it's wings once.

ㅤ "Why not?"

ㅤ "Why, of course!" it cries out, "Because he has arrived to this tea party!"


	4. The Curious Boy and A Blank Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist of the story that the boy with beautiful purple eyes wrote, the curious boy, has finally arrived to the eccentric noble's tea party! Aren't you excited to meet the central character of the story that the boy with beautiful purple eyes wrote, dear visitors?
> 
> Oh my.
> 
> What is the thing that the curious boy brings with him to the party, I wonder? Are you curious too?
> 
> Let's find out together, shall we?

ㅤ Lewis perked up the moment he heard what Lambert has said earlier. The curious boy, the protagonist of the novel he created with his heart content, is already here, it says? If he doesn't remember that he currently is holding a cup of tea in his hand, Lewis would have drop it and caused the porcelain cup to shattered into pieces on the ground. Putting the cup back to the plate on the table, he then shifted his gaze toward this certain creation of his, with the intention of asking it what it means by what it has said earlier.

ㅤ "Do explain," said Lewis, as he began tapping his index finger against the surface of the table, "What do you mean by that, Lambert?"

ㅤ "Isn't my words as clear as day, Lewis?" it inquires back, snorting before turning it's head toward a certain direction, the path that leads to Isaac's residence, "I mean what I said, and what I say is, that the curious boy is already among us!" it says again. Before anyone could respond to what the creature has said, a laughter could be heard; one laughter that is way too familiar for Lewis. Only one person in his story has this kind of laughter, and the purple-haired boy knows very well who laughed in such manner.

ㅤ After all, he is the one who created the source of the laughter and to know whose laughter is that is an "of course" for him.

ㅤ Soon enough, the laughter stop, followed by a string of words after that, "As expected of Lambert! I know you will figure out that I'm already here!"

ㅤ From behind one of the trees, a figure emerged; a boy around the age of 15 years old, with light green hair, adorned with what seems to be crown made from green leaves and pair of lively orange eyes that seems to always sparkle no matter how much one look at them, wearing an attire that signifies the status of someone from the middle-class or higher.

ㅤ Putting his cup of tea down, Isaac entwined his fingers together, eyes closed for a moment before he opens them again, curving another smile on his face as soon as his gaze landed on the figure of the boy..

ㅤ "Good day, Theo," he says, calling the boy by his name, "It's a good day indeed, to have you joined us in this tea party." he continues. Theo briefly shakes his head, before he began to walk closer towards the crowd, "And this tea party is as bizzare as ever, as I see. Nonetheless, it's not unpleasant in the slightest, Isaac." he said. Isaac let out a soft chuckle once he heard the boy's utterance, "My boy, there's nothing normal in this world that our creator created. This party being bizarre, is definitely." he replied. "You have a point there. The world of this book, is that kind of world, after all!" said Theo, giggling. Looking around, his gaze soon landed on Lewis' figure and the moment the author fills his vision, a wide grin appeared on Theo's face.

ㅤ "Lewis!" he cries out, rather joyfully, as he dash toward his creator. Hearing the call of his name, Lewis turns his head towards Theo and smiles, standing up from his seat and turned around to face the direction of the boy and spread his arms. A beam replaced the grin on Theo's face as soon as he saw the gestures, and once he is close enough to the older boy, he leaps toward him, wrapping his arms around Lewis while the purple-haired boy does the same, spinning him around once before falling to the ground.

ㅤ "Chaotic as always, I see," a floaty chuckle left Lewis' lips along with the comment, one hand moves from the boy's back to Theo's head as he keeps his gaze on his character, "Have you been fine while I'm not here? Any mischief and all?" he asks.

ㅤ Energetically, Theo nodded. "Yeah, I have been doing fine while you're not here! And as for mischief, well, um..." Glancing to the side, he lets an awkward smile appears on his face once the author's second question reached his ears. Avoiding Lewis's gaze in purpose regarding the matter is something that he has done way too many times, to the point that Lewis is sure he can't count how many times Theo has done this.

ㅤ 'Guilty as expected. He really is bad in hiding it.' he thought to himself, gaze shifting toward Isaac who hasn't moved from his chair since the moment the protagonist let his presence be known, and give the noble a meaningful stare. And by a meaningful stare, he quietly tells Isaac to inform him what kind of mischief that the boy in his embrace has gotten himself into while Lewis is not present in this world he created.,

ㅤ And Isaac wouldn't be Isaac if he doesn't notice the meaning of the stare given to him by the boy with the beautiful purple eyes. Mischief shines in the gentle yet eccentric noble's green eyes, just like dew that shines on green leaves in the morning. Assuming his usual dramatic trait, Isaac stood from his seat and spoke.

ㅤ "My, oh, my, of course he has gotten into mischief while you were away, dear creator! Just so you know, the other day, the curious boy mixed some of those rainbow-colored and turquoise flowers into the water the caterpillar usually drinks, and then after that—"

ㅤ "No, stop! Isaac! Don't talk any further than that!" Theo cries out, panicking by this point. Lewis is quietly amused by Theo's reaction and so, through his eyes, gestures Isaac to continue what he was saying earlier. Another mischievous twinkle appear on Isaac's eyes once he noticed the gesture coming from his creator and continue where he has left off, "And the poor caterpillar approached the water with the intention of drinking it, because it is it's usual drinking spot, not aware of what little Theo here have done to it's precious water and casually drinks it. Then, around five minutes after drinking it, it's eyes turns into the same color as the turquoise flower, and his body turns into a wonderful, rainbow colors. Of course, it freaks out while the curious boy laughed out loud from his hiding spot, so loud that both Snow and Lambert actually covers their ears!"

ㅤ "Stop exposing my antics to Lewis!" Theo cries out again, finally getting over the purple-haired lad and run over toward the noble in a childish tantrum. Lewis let out a quiet laugh once Theo run off toward Isaac, getting up from the ground as he pats the dusts and dirt off of his attire and walked over toward the now bickering males. It's not the first times Isaac and Theo bickers like this. In fact, he intendedly wrote it on the novel that the two bickers with each other during their time together.

ㅤ Though, Lewis doesn't really expect that they will still bicker with each others eventhough they have gained free wills thanks to his abilities and because of that, it's always up to him to calm the two down. But, oh well, seeing those two still bickering with each other even after they have free wills and awareness of who they only makes this place more lively than before. That is, in Lewis' perspectives, of course.

ㅤ "Now, now," he says, stepping in between the two of them, glancing at Isaac before glancing at Theo, "How about you both calm down and stop bickering like cats and dogs? Because as far as I remember, /someone/ doesn't like it when people fight in his tea parties." he continues, glancing at Isaac again. The noble only let a mischievous smile on his face as he took a step back before returning to his seat while Theo huffs and crossed his arms, taking a seat on the chair next to the ones that Lewis was sitting on earlier, before he began pouring tea into the cup before him and took a sip of the hot liquid. As he placed his cup down, something seems to struck his mind, causing him to turns toward the purple-haired boy.

ㅤ "By the way, Lewis. There's something I want to show you."

ㅤ Lewis raised an eyebrow once he heard what Theo has said. Returning back to his seat, he changes his position so that he is now facing him, quietly gesturing for him to continue. Nodding, Theo open the bag that he was carrying before taking out two things from the bag; a book with black cover and a similar-colored bookmark with what seems to be a purple colored gem on it. "I found this while I'm on my way here," Theo said, shifting his gaze from Lewis toward the two things in his hand, "At first I thought that you must have dropped it when you arrived here. But there's something that completely remove that possibility from my mind." he continues. Once again, the purple-haired boy raised an eyebrow, as he voiced a question out, "Such as?". Without wasting any seconds, Theo moved his hands handing the two things over to the author, "I think it's better that you see it for yourself, so that you will understand what I mean."

ㅤ Taking the two items from the boy, Lewis carefully pulls the bookmark out as he opens the book, eyebrows furrows at the exact moment when he opens the book. It was completely blank; nothing is written on it, not even a slight taint of ink is present on the book, almost as if no one has touch the book from the first time. "There's nothing written in it," said Lewis, causing Theo to nod. "Exactly what I mean. Knowing you, if you're the one who drops it, there should have been scribbles or words that you wrote in it but there's none. Not to mention that I don't remember ever founding this book and the bookmark in the storyline that you wrote. It's almost like—", "The book and bookmark has appeared out of nowhere." Isaac spoke from his chair, entwining his fingers together with his eyes closed.

ㅤ "It indeed is strange. All the objects here are present because Lewis mentions and wrote about the existences of these objects in the novel.  
But, he doesn't wrote anything about Theo finding those two items, and out of nowhere at that," he says. "All the items here present because I write them in my novel, but I never wrote anything about any characters finding this book and this bookmark anywhere in the story, nor did I wrote about the existence of this book and bookmark when I was working on the storyline." said Lewis, as he stares at the book and the bookmark. Placing the boomark between the page of the book, he then places it next to his cup as he spoke once more, "Anyway, I'll keep it with me. Once I return to the real world, I'll figure out what to do with it." he says again.

ㅤ Isaac opens his eyes again, focusing his gaze on Lewis and nods in agreement, "I agree with that. Besides, I got the feeling that if the author of this world's book is the one that keep it, you'll find out what purpose does the book and it's bookmark serves," he stated. "Probably. If I keep it with me, I'm sure I will manage to find out why did this book suddenly appeared here," Lewis replied, his gaze focusing on the two items before him, more specifically, at the bookmark, "This is one unique bookmark though..." he uttered, pulling the bookmark from where he has placed it and gazed upon it, at the gem in particular, "I never see a bookmark with a gem on it." he says again. "That's just add to the mystery!" Theo chirped out, a beam on his face, "Lewis, you loved mysteries, right? Maybe you could figure out why is there a gem on the bookmark, and why the book and bookmark are here!"

ㅤ "I'll consider it, Theo." Lewis responded, putting the bookmark back into the book as he stood up, holding the book in his right hand, "I'll tell you if I found anything regarding these items when I come back here."

ㅤ "Leaving already?" Isaac asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Yeah. The time in real world moves faster than here, remember? Besides, I don't want to risk them finding out that I'm not in my room," Lewis paused for a moment and uttered, "Not that they will care if I disappeared all of a sudden," with a hushed tone. Once again, the noble's green eyes become sorrowful, as he has manage to hear what the author has uttered, given that he's not a human in the first place, "Alright. Do take care in there, Lewis," he says. "See you soon, Lewis! You better tell me if you have solve these mysteries!" Theo said cheerily. "Of course! I'll tell you once I manage to figure out what purpose does this book and bookmark have, Theo." Lewis replied, letting a smile appeared on his face. Closing his eyes, he then uttered several sentences;

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ **「For I am one that cannot be seperated from reality,**  
 **ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤand cannot become one with fantasy.**  
 **ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤFor the world that I am a part of**  
 **ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤis the world full of facts and non-fictions.」**

ㅤ The moment he opens his eyes, Lewis found himself sitting back in his room, with the book and bookmark still in his hand. His gaze moved, gazing at the clock on his desk and found out that it is near midnight. "As I thought. Time moves slower in Märchenland than in here. I only been there for nearly 30 minutes but it have been 5 hours here." he uttered, closing his eyes and slightly sharpens his hearing. It was quiet, nothing could be heard, a sign that his parents are probably asleep. Lewis sighed softly as he opens his eyes again, placing the book and bookmark on his desk, gaze lingering on it for some times. "There's no time to investigates it now," said Lewis under his breath, "I'll just figure this out tomorrow at school."

ㅤ And so, he stood from his chair and walked over toward the light switch, flipping it off before moving toward his bed. As he lays down, he glances at where the book and bookmark is one more time, before closing his eyes and turns his back towards the direction of his desk.

ㅤ In the dark room, the gem on the bookmark emitted a gentle, violet glow, although not bright enough to light up the area surrounding the book, before the glow vanished.


End file.
